


not subject to control

by Vladlena



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vladlena/pseuds/Vladlena
Summary: Bloom needs to restrain magic so that it does not burn everyone around, but why does this happen only to her and why should she even control her?
Relationships: Beatrix/Bloom (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	not subject to control

**Author's Note:**

> Beatrix thinks Rosalind's ideas are right, but she never does anything to get her out, because why would she?
> 
> I apologize for the mistakes for the language, but English is not my first language. At the end of a small addition from me.

I look around in surprise at the car that has stopped in front of me, and Beatrix opens the door from the inside. What will Dowling say when he notices that the car and us are missing? Especially since we're missing the Queen of the Moon meeting. 

— Sit down. - She grins at me, and I climb in with a smile. I hope we don't crash. Knowing how crazy Beatrix can be, I can assume that she learned to drive after stealing a car and almost getting into an accident. 

— You stole a car? Where did you learn that?! 

— I can do a lot of things. - She says to me with a grin, and drives off. A few hours pass, and I think a million times that Beatrix doesn't know her way around. By sunset, we arrive at a deserted place on a mountain and I exhale. Well, at least we've arrived somewhere, although I'm not sure that we're in the right place. I quickly follow Beatrix down the slope, but there's nothing down there either. What does it mean? I'll still give Beatrix the card. 

— Isn't Aster Dell a city? Are you sure we're there?

— I'm sure, - she says softly, and I look carefully at the empty space in front of me. Maybe it's my glitches?

— The city is marked on the map, but is located on the side of the mountain? - I turn away from Beatrix and look around again, trying to find some hint of the city. Accidentally twitching my foot, I bump into something. Looking down, I take a step back in shock, looking at the real skulls. What is it?! Is Beatrix killing her enemies here?! I knew I shouldn't have trusted her! 

— What the hell?

— You're not the only one so strong in Alfei... - I hear Beatrix's voice over the noise. Turning abruptly to face her, I see her using her power to create a ball of lightning between her hands. Perfectly! My guess was correct! I'll die here. At the hands of a beautiful, but clearly too dangerous girl. 

— What are you doing, Beatrix? - I stagger back, trying to summon my magic. Before I can do anything, she creates a beam, shooting past me. Why is it that when I need magic, it doesn't appear?! When it's not necessary, I can hardly control it, but here... she didn't even move. A moment of confusion and I look back in the direction of the beam's flight.

In front of me, the word curtain spreads, the ripples of the magic dome and I see the ruins of the old city. Is this...?

— There's Aster Dell, - Beatrix says calmly. - It was a beautiful city. People lived their lives here, - Beatrix continues, standing next to me, her hands almost touching. - Until one winter, when the burnt ones surrounded the city. Alphea's war party decided that destroying them was more important than protecting the humans. 

— I don't believe it... you set it all up, - I look around, smiling incredulously. This can't be happening. There's something wrong here. How does she even know this story? I understand that she is into all this, but it would obviously be known to many more people.

— I broke through the magic curtain that Queen Luna set up. Come to think of it, our queen was trying to cover up a crime. - She looks me in the eye and I think that it's pointless for her to lie to me. Or is she hiding something? And why am I even asking this question?! It's Beatrix! I'm sure she's hiding something. 

Beatrix briefly talks about her family and compares the facts of my birth. It turns out, survived only two of us in this town and got us exactly Rosalinda. Perhaps it was so, but I do not believe in her accusations in the direction of Faragonda and leave in the direction of the car. She could have been brainwashed. She was living with someone who was related to Rosalind, because Beatrix obviously knows more than I do, so this is the case. 

— When you asked me about Rosalind at the party, I didn't know what to do. - Beatrix began abruptly, when we were halfway through the silent ride. Clearly, someone was in the mood to talk. And before that, she was clearly not embarrassed by anything. - It turned out that you were a foundling, and I came to the obvious conclusion. And today I was convinced. 

— So you're just like me? - I turn away from the window to look at her. There is a glimmer of hope in me that there are people like me. - A foundling? - I see Beatrix pause for a moment, then look at me in confusion. 

— Rosalind gave me to a close friend, and she hid you with people. 

— Since they're my biological parents... - I try to hold back my tears and look out the window so I don't have to show it to Beatrix. She clearly wouldn't approve of such behavior.

— Yes... - She says softly, and I feel a touch on my arm. - I lived with that memory for years until I realized what it meant. 

— If Dowling killed my family, why did she take me to the other world?

— I'm not sure she knew for sure, Bloom. - She says cautiously, and I look up. The magic flares up inside me with renewed vigor, but I hold it in without much effort. But that's for now. 

— That's it! We look at the situation only from the side of our memories. We could have been indoctrinated with anything. I wouldn't trust Rosalind so much if I were you. We don't know what she's hiding. Dowling had saved me many times, and she didn't know why, if she knew who I was. 

— Bloom, you shouldn't trust Dowling either. 

— Like I said, I don't trust anyone but my friends. I'm sure of them, so I suggest you do the same. Although I'm not sure you have any friends you can trust. It certainly wasn't Riven. - I tell her roughly, and we turn onto the road to the school. It feels like the car is going much slower than it actually is, but that's probably because of the pressure of my magic, which has increased, forcing me to breathe deeply.

— I wouldn't say anything if I were you. - Beatrix answers me roughly, and I turn my head to look at her. Yes, how dare she tell me what to do? My eyes flash red, and I almost growl back at her.

— You say that because you made it up. So I don't have to check. 

— You can't trust them... 

— In the same way as Rosalind! - I exclaim, and as soon as the car stops in the school parking lot, I jump out of it and run to the school. Breathe, just breathe. I don't want to burn down all of Alphea just because of my disgusting control. Why is it so much easier for others than for me?! 

— Bloom! - Beatrix shouts, but I don't even pay attention and try to get to my room without leaving a burning smell. Slamming the door, I fall on the bed and scream into the pillow. The smell of burning fabric hits my nose and I quickly pull away from the bed, throwing my hands up. This is already what kind of pillow will it be?

— Bloom, what's wrong? - I hear Aisha yell, followed by Stella's exasperated voice saying that I'll pay for the new doors myself. But they all approach the door to the room and open it, carefully passing inside.

\- Bloom? - The Muse's voice comes from above me, and I look at the girls clustered around my bed with watery eyes. The main thing is to calm down now, otherwise our room will have to undergo major repairs. And good, if only the room.

— Does this have anything to do with your trip with that nerd? - Stella asks, and sits down on the bed next to me. I frown at her words and shake myself, trying to get my bearings. 

— Even so, she's not a nerd, Stella. 

— Whatever you say, Peters. - With a knowing grin, the blonde answers me and leans back on her hands. 

— You like her, don't you? - head tilted to the side, says the Muse, whose eyes glow purple. I sigh and realize what's hiding next is pointless. 

— How do I tell her? - I ask them wearily, rubbing my face. There is silence in response, and I look up, confused. 

— Tell me what? - Terra asks awkwardly, and I just sigh. One didn't get it, the others just don't know what to say. What else did I expect? 

— That I was in love. - Beatrix, which was incredibly stupid of me. - Gravely wounding my head in my hands, I tell them. 

— Love isn't stupid. Even to someone like Beatrix. She's clearly not very worthy of it. Counting the way she behaves. But it's your decision. - Aisha says, and sits down on a chair near the table. 

— Talk to her. - Stella simply says to me, and gets up from the bed and walks away, beckoning the others to follow her. Aisha, who has just sat down, sighs heavily and gets up, heading towards Stella. - We're going to a disco. You know she'll be there. Will you come with us?" Specialists can help you relax. You had a good chat with Riven and Skye last time.

— I don't think I want to. - Seeing that Stella wants to ask a question, I beat her to it. - I don't want everything. I'd rather try to do a task from Dowling. - This phrase makes me almost laugh at the failure of this idea. I walk on a knife's edge with my magic.

— And burn down our rooms? - Aisha screams, and everyone starts laughing. I force a smile at them, realizing that this has already happened and, if not for the magic of the neighbor, we would have to live in the corridor. 

— That was one time! - I throw a pillow at them with a smile as I watch them dodge. - Go already! I'm all right. 

The girls looked at each other for a while, but then they said goodbye to me and left for another specialist party. Each time, everything goes according to the same scenario: alcohol, drugs, dancing and depraved kisses of Beatrix and Reven.

Naturally, I wasn't going to do Dowling's task right now, so my hands reached for the phone and unlocked it. After losing several times in one of my games on the phone, I went to instagram. What was my surprise when I learned that the other world was adapted by social networks to our own. It was clear from Skye's stories that the party had been going on for a little over an hour, but then a message box popped up about Riven's new story. I had set up reminders so I could see them, because Beatrix was often there. This is more like masochism, because most often they kiss there. Quickly switching to it, she saw Riven pulling Beatrix to him after smoking a cigarette. And he kisses me. What else could I expect?

I had to review it several times, hoping it wasn't Beatrix, but it would have been obvious to a fool that it was her. How stupid I am! I just push myself with all this, even though I could have guessed that Beatrix didn't give a damn about our fight or about me at all. Abruptly throwing the phone into the corner of the room, I wrapped myself in a blanket. The tears were gone. But the feeling of incredible pain inside his chest was growing and pressing, not allowing him to breathe. I could feel the magic getting out of control, so I tried to breathe slowly and count in between. It weakened the uncontrollable magic, but I still had to put a lot of effort into keeping it down. I don't know how long I lay there, but the intensity of my emotions only grew stronger. Just like the pressure of magic. The urge to go and say it all to Beatrix's face came faster than I could even think. 

Rising from the bed, her eyes still burning, she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. Yanking it back, she noticed that the edges had been singed. Hell, I'm sure they'll tell me tomorrow. Dowling is outraged that I still can't control it, but how can others do it? Do they feel the same pain trying not to destroy everything around them? 

— Bloom? - Beatrix's confused voice rang out right on the threshold, and I jerked my head up from the door handle, which was still in my hand and slowly melting. 

— What are you doing here? - Anger flickered through my every word, but I held back my magic so I wouldn't burn the girl down in a second. 

— I wanted to talk. 

— About what? - I don't listen to what she has to say next, but I interrupt her. Beatrix gives me a slightly drunk and ... confused look? Is she confused? It can't be that way. Maybe it's not" a little " drunk, but very much? 

— I want to apologize for Riven's story. He's the idiot who posted it. - Something inside of me fell and all the emotions abruptly disappeared. Yes, how dare she? 

— What...? That is... Is that Riven the jerk?! Only you kissed him, too! I tell her bitterly, and take my hand away from the door. Just a little more and it will, however, melt. 

— Bloom, wait, listen to me! - she interrupts me and grabs my hands, but then pulls them back. I follow her gaze and see the burns on her palms. How the hell is that?! I exhale sharply and stagger back.

— God forgive me, Beatrix! - All the anger at her vanished in an instant, and panic began to pound in her head. I felt the magic abruptly go away, and I grabbed Beatrix's startled hand and led her into the bathroom. 

— It's all right, Bloom. - I circle around her, trying to find some ointment and bandages in the drawers, which is obviously unsuccessful, because my hands are shaking with the knowledge that I could have hurt Beatrix as much as I hurt my mother. Where is the ointment for Terra's burns?! Maybe she's in the room? Although she had to keep it in the public domain, because I always burn someone. - Bloom! Stop it! 

Beatrix grabs my hands again, and I see her wince, but she keeps holding me. It hurts, but it's the burns themselves, not my magic. I'm more guilty than I ever could have been, but the magic doesn't even move inside me.

— What is it?

— I've been trying to get through to you for a few minutes. Calm down, these are small burns, what can they even do to me? - she grins and jerks her head up, but then immediately becomes serious. - I didn't mean to kiss Riven, and you know it. 

— What? - I think I must have imagined it, but Beatrix continues to look at me with her serious gaze, without explaining anything. - I don't understand. You're dating, right? 

— What? - now she repeats after me and starts laughing. I frown and want to step back, but she only tightens her grip around my wrists. - We're not dating him, Bloom. 

\- But... you kiss at school and act just like a couple. - I say uncertainly, and look at her incredulously. 

— I'm telling you, Peters. We're not a couple. I like another person. - Something snaps in me and I recoil. Could it be Dane? She is constantly with him and Riven, if not the latter, then certainly Dane! Who else?! 

— Who...? - Beatrix looks at me incredulously, and I blush because I don't understand the meaning of her words. 

— You, Bloom. How could you not see that? I'm flirting with you every second, and you haven't even noticed? - Beatrix asks, surprised but serious, and I freeze. What is she? Flirting with me? 

— Are you serious right now? - There's a hint of uncertainty in my voice, and I see Beatrix tilt her head to the side, making it look like she's completely moved by my stupidity. 

— Sure, sure, who wouldn't? Now shove your doubts away and give me a kiss. - Beatrix leans in and pulls me closer to her. - You look so good, darling, - she whispers, nibbling at the skin on my jaw. Beatrix's hands lift her head up and she joins our lips in a slow kiss.

I can feel my magic swirling inside me, trying to break out, because of the feelings that are surging through me. Hell, not now! She, as luck would have it, chooses the moment that should not have been chosen. 

— Beatrix, stop... Beatrix - I push her away and see an angry look, which immediately turns into a surprised one.

— Are you mad that I kissed you? - she asks, and I look at her in surprise. 

— No, why would I? 

— Your eyes. - She stares at them, and then her mouth opens in the shape of an "o" and Beatrix begins to grin impudently, licking her lips. - Don't keep the magic to yourself. Let it out. It cannot be controlled, it must be accepted. 

Beatrix leans in again and kisses me on the lips, this time adding her tongue. I feel the magic begin to rage inside me, but this time I don't stop it, I let it flow out of me in waves, bringing comfort. After a moment, Beatrix pulls away from me, and I slowly open my eyes, looking at her. 

From the girl waves of satisfaction and admiration mixed with surprise. You don't have to be a Muse to see it in her eyes. But I'm still in shock, and I don't know what's going on or why she's looking at me like that. 

— That's what you are, Princess of Domino. - She says, mesmerizing, and kisses me again, but slowly and gently, letting me feel everything that's bubbling inside of her.


End file.
